


Guns Hidden Under Our Petticoats

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Panic In The Streets [3]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Child Death, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Slash, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's journey since the fall of the farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns Hidden Under Our Petticoats

**Author's Note:**

> Kate ran a hand through her hair as she sat in the grocery store that Viv had taken just two days ago. It had been three weeks now since she had been found by the blonde woman's group and ever since then she had been living in mostly silence. She hadn't talked to anyone and she liked it that way. At least being in her own world she could think of Zac and hope that he'd come find her..that he had gotten off the farm alive and was out there searching for her like she should be doing for him instead of just aimlessly following four women around that she didn't know that well.

"You hungry?" a voice asked interrupting her thoughts and Kate turned to see the redhead who she now knew was named Lucy. Lucy had been the one who had found her.

Kate shook her head, "Not really," she said knowing she hadn't been eating much since being separated from Zac. Even eating took too much effort that she didn't have.

"But you're pregnant," Lucy mused knowing the woman needed to eat. "Your baby needs the food."

"My baby needs it's father," Kate replied back a little too harshly. "You should have just left me out there so he could have found me again."

Lucy listened to the woman's harsh words and she sighed, "If I had left you there you'd be dead," she said honestly as she handed the woman a can of peaches. "Now eat this before you do actually die of starvation or you know your baby dies and I don't think you want that no matter how much you want to mope about your husband being missing. At least you last saw him alive."

Taking the peaches from Lucy, Kate just looked at her stunned as she watched the woman walk off. She knew she had snapped at Lucy first but she hadn't expected Lucy to snap back at her and that had shocked her. It shocked her but she also liked it because at least Lucy wasn't weak nor was she a door mat.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three days after the grocery store incident Kate sighed as she sat outside of the tents that the group had rummaged from some camping store. They were camping out in the middle of the woods and everyone else had gone to bed, everyone but Lucy. "So who did you lose?" she asked as she looked at the redhead who was sitting across from her.

Lucy looked at Kate who was on the other side of the camp fire. She was shocked by the woman talking to her mainly because Kate hadn't talked much since she had been with them. "How do you know I lost someone?"

"We've all lost people," Kate spoke as she looked down and shrugged. "And the way you went off on me the night at the grocery store kind of speaks for itself."

"My girlfriend," Lucy finally confirmed as she frowned thinking of Renee. "She died in front of my eyes, eaten by those things you call walkers."

Kate frowned more hearing Lucy's story, "I'm sorry," she muttered finally understanding Lucy's words and what they had meant. "And I'm sorry I moped so much and acted like a bitch. I just..I miss my husband and I know he was supposed to be with me through my pregnancy and seeing his baby be born. I..I don't know if I am ever going to see him again and that scares me."

Lucy sighed and stood up walking over to Kate, "You might not see him again and I know we can't replace him but you have us. We can help you through this pregnancy Kate. Alice used to be a nurse before all of this. She can help you and Viv knows some stuff. Sutton and I are dumb but we can at least provide moral support. Just let us be there and stop pushing us away."

"O..okay," Kate nodded as she gave Lucy a small smile. "I'll stop pushing you guys away."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three months later Lucy sighed as she looked at Viv, Kate was pregnant enough now that she was showing and Lucy was concerned about all the running they were doing lately. "Viv," she spoke as she finally caught up with the blonde woman, "I don't know how much more running we can do. Kate's five months pregnant and we need to find somewhere, at least for a few days or weeks. We can't just keep going from place to place."

Turning to Lucy, Viv sighed, "Darlin if we could find somewhere to stay for that long it would be great but every time we try a damn herd finds us," she said knowing it was useless. "It's best we just keep camping out in the woods for now and wait to find somewhere until she is due to give birth. Hopefully by then the herds will have thinned out."

"And if they don't?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Then I guess we will have a baby calling the walkers to dinner," Viv stated as she kept her face emotionless. "It's what she chose when she decided to get pregnant."

Lucy just shook her head, "She was pregnant before the world fell."

"But she chose to keep the baby Luce," Viv replied as she turned to look ahead of her. "Whatever group she was with when she gave birth would be the ones to take on the burden and we just happened to be that lucky group. We'll deal with it the best way we can and whatever that way is, is the way it was meant to work out. Just like us all finding each other was meant to be."

Going silent Lucy just fell behind Viv and before she knew it she found herself walking beside of Kate.

"I heard your conversation with Viv," Kate nodded as she gave the other woman a smile when she turned to face her. "You should've known what she would say."

Lucy just raised an eyebrow at Kate's words, "When did you become so okay with things?" she asked knowing just a week ago Kate herself had been complaining.

"I've just learned to accept a lot of things," Kate smiled sadly. "Like the fact that my husband is probably dead. I accepted that and it makes it easier to accept other things now too."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kate?" Lucy asked through a yawn as she heard the zipper of her tent being undone and she opened her eyes to see the pregnant woman slipping inside. "I thought you were sharing a tent with Sutton tonight?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and sat up slightly on the sleeping bag she was sleeping on top of.

"I was supposed too," Kate said as she moved down beside Lucy. "But Sutton isn't the one who can calm my racing mind," she said knowing that in her three months with these women it had been Lucy she had gotten close too. Since that damn day at the store Lucy had been the one who could calm Kate's nerves even when she was yelling or putting Kate in her place.

Lucy gave Kate a confused look, "Why is your mind racing tonight?"

"Because of what we talked about today. Me accepting the fact that Zac is dead," Kate admitted as she chewed her lip. "I just keep thinking about our time together and the memories won't shut up. I need something to shut them up."

"And sleeping with me can shut them up?" Lucy asked still feeling confused.

Kate nodded before leaning into Lucy more and pressing her lips to the other woman's in a chaste kiss. A kiss that if she was being honest with herself she had wanted for some time. "I've heard sex is good for comfort," she muttered after moving away from Lucy. "And we both still have open wounds from losing the people we loved."

Lucy swallowed hard at Kate's words as the deeper meaning of them set in, "Are you saying you want to have sex with me?" she asked as she felt her cheeks go hot at the realization. She wouldn't be lying if she said she hadn't thought Kate was hot but she had never thought the woman was a lesbian or even bi-curious but then again now days there wasn't much of a choice between male or female, you just settled for what was the best.

"That is what I am saying," Kate answered with a confidence she didn't even know she had in her at this moment. "I..I've never done it with a woman but I want too..I need someone..something to fill the emptiness inside of me up."

Nodding Lucy just sighed and maybe against her better judgement she leaned in and kissed Kate again though this was much less chaste than the kiss Kate had given her. This kiss was hungry and full of need and before Lucy even realized what was happening she found herself taking this woman's lesbian sex virginity..if that was even a thing.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"The baby is kicking," Kate smiled as she laid next to Lucy in bed. She was now seven months pregnant and though they had yet to find anywhere permanent they were actively looking, it was something Lucy seemed to be more vocal about now. "You wanna feel?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Lucy nodded her head, "I don't think I have ever been able to feel the little kicker before but sure," she said feeling as Kate put her hand on her belly. Biting her lip she felt a grin break out on her lips when she actually for once felt the baby kicking inside of Kate. "I felt it."

"That's where the baby usually kicks at now days. The right side just above my hip," she said as she felt the baby kick again. "I think I have a name picked out already."

"Oh?" Lucy asked wondering what Kate would name her baby.

Kate nodded, "Lennon for a boy or a girl. It reminds me of Zac's musical history and since he is dead..." she whispered trailing off on the death part. "That's the best way for me to honor him."

Lucy smiled as she leaned over to kiss Kate's lips, "That's an awesome name," she whispered onto the woman's lips as she felt the baby kick. "And I think baby Lennon thinks so as well."

"Baby Lennon better think so," Kate sighed before kissing Lucy back. It no longer felt strange to her to be kissing another woman..to spend most of her nights making love to another woman whenever said woman wasn't doing watch duty. It felt almost natural now and like how it should be.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucy felt tears in her eyes as she stood at the grave site with Kate by her side, "We should get going," she said as she turned to Kate. "I know it's going to hurt you to leave him but we have to go."

"How can I just leave my baby?" Kate asked through tears as she turned to Lucy. "How do I leave him when for nine months he was a part of me?" she asked as she bent down and rested her hand on the patch of dirt where her baby..where Lennon was buried.

At Lucy's silence she cried even harder, "I can still see it in my head you know," she whispered. "Holding him in my arms after you guys left the room to give me a few minutes with him," she said referring to them leaving after finding out that Lennon had been stillborn. "Then he just turned in my arms and I froze and I think I would have been okay if he had bit me but then you put him down before he could."

"I didn't want you to turn," Lucy sighed as she bent down next to Kate. "I didn't want to lose you."

"But you might lose me anyway," Kate told her honestly not sure if she had anything to live for. She had lost so much. She had lost Zac and now she had lost her last remaining part of Zac.

Before Lucy could respond she turned her head to see Viv coming out of the woods towards them.

"You two need to hurry, there is a huge herd heading our way," Viv muttered as she looked at the two women.

Kate just shook her head and stood up reaching for the gun she had deliberately hid under the skirt she had on and she took off towards the woods following behind Viv and every walker in the herd that she saw she shot at, taking her anger and frustration out on them. Taking her sadness out on them.


End file.
